


Avoidance

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: He knows something's wrong, he has some concerns so Harry takes them to Caitlin.





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> I do Not own the Flash, I do own any errors lurking here.

With everyone already left for the night considering how slow their day had been, with no meta human attacks which was indeed a rarity, Star labs is silent. The team has departed, all having plans for the night with Cisco off on a date with a girl he had met at Jitters a few days previous, the rest of the team were currently invading Joe's house for games night but having declined the invitation to join them like he normally (though under protest) would have on any other occasion, Harry is still in the lab. Stood just in front of the main desk in the cortex, he leans back against it and he watches, his eyes never leaving the woman who is making her way around the med bay, putting stuff away and filling papers. Pushing away from the desk and walking slowly towards the room where she is, his footsteps barely make any noise before he comes to a stop just inside the door and leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. She still isn't aware of his presence which only confirms his suspicions of just how distracted she is and has been lately.

"Hi," he says gently, not wanting to startle her with his sudden appearance.

Caitlin turns at his voice, she offers him a smile, a weak one in comparison to the usual bright smile she normally breaks into upon seeing him. "Hey," she offers back before turning away from him to put a file away in the drawer to her left.

Harry still watches her, taking in her body language and everything about it screams something just isn't right with her, something that he has noticed over the last few days and it fills him with an uneasy feeling. "Skipping game night?"

Caitlin nods and glances over her shoulder at him before turning back to what she is doing. "I didn't feel like it, what about you?" She grabs a new box of latex gloves from the unit, throwing the old box in the bin.

"I only go for one reason and that reason wasn't going to be there tonight..." he pauses slightly, letting out a sigh. "I wanted to see you."

At that she looks at him and meets his eyes briefly before she drops her gaze once more. "Harry..." There is nothing more, just his name falling from her lips in a rather pained whisper.

Taking his glasses off, he rubs at his eyes, running his other hand through his hair before replacing his glasses. Taking a deep breath, he asks the one question he absolutely dreads the answer too. "Is this over?" His hand motions between them and he can see how his words hit Caitlin as she shakes her head immediately and takes a step towards him before stopping herself, as if realising what she is doing. For some reason she doesn't seem to want to be close to him.

"No!" she bursts out before she takes a breath, calming herself after her outburst and continues "why would you ask that?" He has to give her credit, she does look perplexed at his question and has obviously not been expecting him to ask that of all things.

"Maybe because you've been avoiding me," Harry shrugs. "Maybe because, apart from the team working this latest case, I've barely seen you for the last week and when I went to touch you earlier, to hold your hand, you moved away from me like I was on fire."

In that moment Caitlin can clearly see how much she has actually hurt him with her actions over the last week. It hurts her far more because hurting him is the last thing she ever wants to do and it makes her want to burst into tears as her eyes fill, her emotions rising and she bites her lip, fighting to hold them back.

Seeing that she is close to crying which is one thing he hates, he moves towards her, stopping just in front of her and all he wants is to reach for her and wrap her in his arms but he doesn't. Call it selfish or self preservation but Harry needs to know what is happening between them first. "Tell me what's wrong? Have I done something?"

Caitlin shakes her head, the tears she has been trying to hold back finally wins over and slides down her cheeks. "You haven't done anything Harry..."

His resolve to not touch her doesn't last very long which in't a surprise when it comes to this woman as he gives up the struggle and runs his hands down her arms, his forehead scrunching up and his eyes narrow when his hands are met by the feel of something around her wrists under her lab coat. He can see how she tenses immediately at the contact, realising that he fells whatever is there. Moving one hand over to her other arm he pushes up the sleeve of her white lab coat. When he sees what is there, he slowly lifts his eyes back to hers and Caitlin looks like she is either going to make a break for it or break down.

"Why are you wearing Cisco's power dampening cuffs?" His expression matches the tone of his voice, confused.

The breakdown wins over bolting. "Because I'm turning into her Harry," she reveals brokenly, feeling completely helpless, at the situation and what is happening to her. "I'm turning into Killer Frost, it happened last week, when you left to meet Jesse at Jitters, I went to take a shower while you were gone and I froze it Harry, I _froze_ my goddamn shower." She is well on her way to hysterical by the time she has finished explaining.

Harry's eyes fall shut as he sighs. That isn't all at what he expects her to say but he knows he needs to be strong, for her, for them both. It wouldn't do her or them any good if he freaks out which, thankfully isn't something Harry does often and he isn't going to change that now. Opening his eyes, he looks at her, his azure gaze locks onto her pretty hazel eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he demands gently, more upset at the fact that he hasn't been there, by her side as she deals with this.

"Because I was scared, I can't control it Harry." Caitlin shakes her head. "I was afraid I'd hurt you, that's why I've been avoiding you, why I wouldn't let you touch me."

He just shakes his head, his hands lifting and cups her face, his thumbs softly wiping away the tears that streaks down her face. "Never and I mean never, be afraid to tell me anything. We're in this together sweetheart. Don't you realise that by now." he smiles as she gives him a shaky nod before he leans in and slowly kisses her before pulling back.

"I'm scared, Harry," she whispers against his lips and fells him shake his head before he kisses her quick again.

"Don't be. We'll figure this out, you have me and you have the team." His hands fall to the small of her back, pulling her against him. "But that's a conversation for tomorrow, now however, I think it's time to go home. You look exhausted."

Caitlin nods feeling grateful for him, her eyes raking over his face, her hands tightening their grasp on the front of his hoody. "You're coming right?"

The mood is to serious so trying to lighten it, he lowers his voice and says, "well, if you ask nicely you might come too." He winks suggestively at her and she slaps at his chest playfully, the giggle that escapes her couldn't be held in and it lightens Harry's heart to hear it. Stepping back, he reaches for her hand and tugs her towards the door....

....Later that night, clothes litter the bedroom floor, the light from the hallway offers in a soft glow which just allows them to make out each other in the dark. They lay sprawled in bed, completely sated from their love making, legs tangled together as they lay on their sides, staring at each other.

Caitlin's voice breaks through the silence, her whisper of "I'm terrified," is barely audible but Harry catches it. She raises her hand from where it has been resting on Harry's forearm, before shaking her wrist emphasizing the cuff. "I can't wear these forever."

He catches hold her hand and brings it to his lips where he kisses her fingertips one by one. An action which causes her to tear up once again. Remembering back to when they had got home and he had told her to take the cuffs off, he'd done the same then, she'd tried to pull away, completely petrified that she'd hurt him but she hadn't. She hadn't hurt him then, she'd managed to control it, which gave her some sense of hope that she can overcome this even though it still scares her to death. "And you won't have to, we'll figure this out, Caitlin. We always do." His words, the small smile he gives her and his kisses to her fingers reassure her.

She nods, knowing deep down that he is right, she knows he won't ever give up on helping her until they find a solution for her newly developed frosty problem and she feels like a weight has been lifted of her shoulders now that he knows. They are in this together, he'd been right about that earlier but she isn't about to tell him that, his ego is big enough already without any help from her.

They both fall silent again, still staring at each other. Caitlin raises her hand and she gently runs her fingers down his cheek, feeling the day old stubble prickle beneath her fingertips. Harry's eyes flutter shut at the touch before he breaks the silence. "I missed this, you know." He opens her eyes to find her watching him, her fingers are trailing slowly down his neck towards his chest. "This last week has been a nightmare for me, being away from you, it felt like forever. I didn't like it."

His tone towards the end is almost petulant and it makes Caitlin almost giggle and she would have if the look in his eyes didn't show how much it has hurt him and if she is honest, she knows exactly how he feels. It has hurt her too, to stay away from him, even if she had been trying to protect him. Her fingers still on their exploration just over his heart, she can feel the steady beat beneath them. "I'm sorry," she whispers helplessly.

She sounds upset with herself but he just shakes his head. "You don't have to be sorry, sweetheart. That's not why I'm telling you this." he pauses building up to what he wants to say. "I'm telling you because you need to know how much I hate being away from you and I want to do something about it."

Caitlin isn't sure where this was going. "What do you mean?" she asks, looking for clarification.

"I want to make this, you and me, permanent." he says simply, his eyes flicking over her face looking for any hint of a reaction to his words.

Okay, maybe now she has an indication of where this is going but she needs to hear it. Needs to hear him say it, out loud not just hint at it in a few words. "Permanent how exactly?" she questions playfully, trying to lighten the mood. "You already have a key, what do you want, more space in my closet? I think I could maybe push to spare another drawer for you."

Harry snorts out a laugh, taking in her teasing, it was nice to hear after everything they'd talked about tonight. "I was thinking something a little more serious than a second drawer." He tells her, before turning serious and asking the question. "Marry me, Caitlin?" he holds his breath, waiting... and waiting.

Caitlin stills at the words, feeling completely surprised and overwhelmed but she knows what she wants and that is him. She doesn't need to think about it. "Yes," she says, letting out a little laugh before repeating "Yes, yes I'll marry you Harry." She launches herself at him, moving her head forward on the pillow they share, capturing his lips and kissing him slowly. Caitlin pushes herself up and pushes aside the sheet before moving over, straddling him. As his hands slowly slid up her thighs, she pulls back and looks down at him, his stunning blue eyes actually sparkle with happiness and she laughs again, completely and overwhelmingly happy, a total contrast to how she was feeling earlier that day, to how she was feeling only a few minutes ago even. That's what this man does to her.

"I wasn't expecting that."

Harry shrugs as he looks up at her and returns her smile. "I've been thinking about it for awhile." He leans up and kisses her. "I love you, Caitlin."

Caitlin beams back down at him. "I love you too, Harry." Dropping her head down she takes his mouth with hers again, her tongue slipping into his mouth and tasting him.

And in those quiet yet passion filled moments where they began the act of making love again, Caitlin knows deep down within her that everything is going to be okay, that they'd figure out her powers, learn to control them and she silently thanks god for Harry, because she knows that she wouldn't be able do any of this without him. And not just her powers but her life, she can't imagine her life without him in it and now, it looks like she wouldn't have to.

He is hers and she is his.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it to the end if you're reading this, I'm not so sure about this one so let me know your thoughts. Thank you as always for reading. More Snowells will be coming soon. :)


End file.
